S'mores, Anyone?
by chizry
Summary: In response to a challenge. See what happens when you mix handcuffs and marshmallows.


**Title:** S'mores, Anyone?

**Disclaimer: **Dear CBS: I promise that Greg and Sara will be released from their handcuffs.

**Rating**: R (language and some yummy scenes)

**A/N**: I've only been camping once, so I'm sorry to any nature or camping lovers who have the need to correct any bonfires I might accidentally make. If you can find references to eps Bloodlines and 4x4 (odd selection, I know), kudos to you. OOC a bit; tried to keep in character as much as possible. In response to a challenge:

1. Both Sara and Greg are conned into going on a camping trip not  
knowing the other would be there.  
2. Nick brought his girlfriend (can be on the show; Mia, etc, if you  
want, or else you can make her up) leaving the two to do there own  
things (up to you)  
3. But when those 'things' freak Sara out, she tries to get as far  
away as possible, only to have Nick or his girlfriend come after her.  
(your choice)  
4. Which in return makes Greg retreat, succeeding in leaving the three  
in the middle of no where looking for him. Once he knows that there  
probably asleep he comes back.  
5. Nick finding Greg in bed decided to make sure that Greg and Sara  
would talk took out the handcuffs h brought for him and his  
girlfriend, naughty, naughty, (idea came from pesi the author of  
Conference Call on and handcuffed Greg and Sara together.  
6. Waking up to find themselves chained together, forcing them to talk.  
7. Everything following there talk up to you.  
8. Greg/Sara, Nick/OC  
9. any rating

------

"So, what do you say, Sara? A camping trip with me and my girlfriend?" The cowboy CSI pleaded with the pretty brunette as she walked around the lab, trying to ignore him. He really hoped he didn't have to go down on his hands and knees to get her to go, but that would only be as the very last resort.

"And make me feel like the third wheel? No thanks, Nick. Besides I got work to do here in the lab."

Nick rolled his eyes: that was so typical of his friend. Second closest to him (Warrick was his best buddy, hands down); he knew she needed to relearn the meaning of fun. And the meaning of a life.

"Lighten up, Sar. You need to have fun."

"Catching criminals is fun to me."

"Oh come on. You haven't taken a break in ages. Just grant me this one little favor, okay?"

"Nope."

"Puh-lease?" In his southern drawl, he began to whine. "It'll be no fun without you! Haven't you ever gone camping before?"

"Besides stake-outs? No."

Pretending to be shocked, he cried, "You've never tasted s'mores? Put up a tent? Rough it out in between the trees? Swat at all the bugs?"

"No, no, and no. Being bitten by mosquitoes doesn't sound that fun."

He grinned. "That's what insect repellent's for." When she still shook her head no, he decided to go the whole nine yards. Bending down on his hands and knees, he started begging. "I really, really, really want you to go!" She shook her head no.

At that precise moment, the head of the CSI team poked his head through the door. "What's going on in here?" Gil Grissom asked, seeing Nick on the floor.

"Grissom, I'm saying that she needs a break. And she can have a break by going camping with me and Lis."

"The blond one? She's nice."

"That's not the point. The point is, Sara doesn't want to go."

Turning to Sara, Grissom asked, "How many vacation days do you have on the books?"

What did that have to do with anything? "About…ten weeks, I guess. Why?"

"I think you should take a week or two."

"I'm still on a case." She paused. "When was the last time you took vacation? Never. Right?"

Nick's look said "she's got a point". Grissom, however, brushed it off. "Okay. Either you go or it's three days unpaid leave."

"What! You can't do that, Grissom."

"I can and I believe I just did. So what will it be?"

Sara had to admit defeat. It was better to just go for two days than miss out on three. "Fine. But I better not regret this-"

"You won't, I promise. You better start packing, we leave tomorrow!"

------

Greg Sanders was much easier to persuade, thank god. Thanks to a little something called blackmail.

"You know, I have those pictures of you from that New Year's part last year."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would, Greg Sanders, believe me. Let's see what everyone says when they know that their favorite labrat danced naked on-"

He sighed, admitting defeat. "You're evil, Lis, you know that?"

Lis laughed, something he could hear on his end of the phone. "No, I'm just a sweet, innocent girl who likes to have a little fun now and then."

"Now and then meaning nearly every night. So that's it, I just go on a camping trip with you and Nick tomorrow?"

"Uh-huh. And don't forget to pack the marshmallows." He could hear Lis laughing again before she hung up.

Damn. Now he had to find those negatives of hers and burn them.

------

"Where's Lis?" Sara asked as she and Nick were loading the Hummer with their camping gear.

He grinned mischievously. "She's gonna take her own car, just in case of an emergency. Where's your sleeping bag?"

"Right here." She lifted it up and tossed it on top of everything. Before she closed the lid, Sara noticed a pair of handcuffs peeking out from Nick's gym bag. "Uh, Nick? Why are there handcuffs here?"

"They make good locks just in case some wild animal wants to get into our stuff." Sara knew he was lying based on the glint in his eyes, but decided not to push it.

Hopping into the passenger seat, she said, "So let's go!"

------

"Where's Nick?" Greg wondered as he and Lis were piling her Ford Mustang with food and supplies.

She gave a sly grin. "He's going to take his Hummer, just in case. Did you bring the marshmallows?"

He held up two overly large bags of the white fluff. "One for the car ride, one for the actual trip."

"Good. Let's get going, shall we?"

------

Nick and Sara reached the camping site first, and were setting up the two tents when a cherry-red Ford Mustang pulled up.

Waving to the green-eyed blonde in the driver's seat, Sara glanced over curiously at the mysterious passenger through the tinted windows. When the door opened, she dropped the tent stake in shock.

Greg's expression mirrored Sara's as they stood staring at the other. In the next instant, the pair whirled around to face their obviously amused friends.

"What's he doing here!"

"What's she doing here!"

Lis laughed as Greg's twinkling eyes betrayed his frown. It was clear that he really didn't mind this arrangement at all.

Poor Nick, however, was graced with 'Sara Sidle fury'. He gulped. "Did I mention that we had room for one more person?" The cowboy CSI looked nervously at the hammer clenched tightly in her hand.

"Room for one more in your tent, we meant!" Lis quipped, flipping her hair behind her shoulder with a mischievous smirk.

Before Sara could protest, Greg quickly stuffed a very sticky marshmallow between her teeth.

------

A few hours later, both tents were up ("Ow! Sara! You hit me in the foot!" "Sorry, looked like the tent stake, Nick.") and sleeping bags were rolled out.

"Before we eat, who wants to go for a swim?" Lis peeked out of the blue tent she and Nick were sleeping in. Holding up her green bikini, she grinned. "The water's supposed to great around this time."

Sara shrugged, her anger long since faded. "I don't really swim."

Her friend stared at her in disbelief. "Oh, you've got to be kidding! Damn, you really don't have any life." Lis teased playfully.

Huffing, Sara retorted, "I do too."

"With the dead people. Anyway, meet us at the lake in ten."

Fifteen minutes later, Nick spotted Sara through the bushy trees surrounding the crystal blue water. "Thought you were gonna skip out on us, Sidle!"

Turning his attention from the bottom of the lake to Sara, Greg's jaw dropped.

Even though by no means was she drop-dead gorgeous, but he had to admit that the blank tank-top suit that Sara was wearing fit quite snugly and delicately showed all her curves.

This was a liberty he had never taken before, seeing his partner much more relaxed than she ever had been at work. And in something that would've made a perfect Kodak moment to use as the occasional blackmail.

A wave of water hit his face, breaking Greg out of his reverie. "Hello? Stop staring, Greggo," Sara smirked as Greg turned beet red.

She sighed, which caused her chest to move quite enticingly and catch Greg's attention again. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm up here, lab-rat."

Nick and Lis snickered as Greg turned an even deeper shade of red. Deciding to get some sweet, fun revenge, he shot his hand out and pulled Sara by her legs into the water. She fell in with an uncharacteristic squeal.

"Oh, I'm going to get you for that!"

With the grace of a bobcat, she had somehow bounded on top of him and sent him flying backwards. Sputtering, Greg reappeared back at the surface looking like a drowned raccoon.

Soon after, the battle between the two turned into a full-blown dunking war between all four of them.

Unbeknownst to Sara and Greg, Nick and Lis had noticed that after every move, the other two had gotten closer. MUCH closer.

------

"Can you pass me the shampoo?"

"Which one?"

"The brown bottle, please."

A bottle with the words 'VO5' shot out from behind the shower curtain, grasped in Sara's hands. "Thanks, Sar. Are you done yet, Greg?"

"Almost...be patient!"

Lis rolled her eyes as she began to pace the tiled floors of the bathroom cabin. Taking in the view, she noticed a thin white curtain was all that separated the stalls from each other. With this knowledge, a small plan began to form.

Quietly reaching for the curtain without being seen, Lis firmly took it in her hands and yanked, bringing it down.

A yelp and a scream told her that it worked, successfully.

Grabbing a towel that was hanging on the rack beside her, Sara covered herself up as quickly as possible, Greg doing the same.

"LIS!"

Cackling, their blonde friend gave them a conspiracy wink and headed for a stall that was just vacated by a disapproving fisherman.

Once the stranger was out of earshot, Greg spoke.

"You know...I didn't see anything."

"Really? 'Cause I saw everything."

------

"That was so not funny," Greg grumbled during the group's dinner of grilled hotdogs and buttered biscuits.

Giving Lis a questioning glance, Nick asked, "What's not funny?"

Lis told him of her prank, accentuated by Greg's and Sara's glares and Nick's snorts of laugher. "Classic, really." Nick struggled not to fall off of the overly large tree trunk they were using as a bench.

"Oh, really?" With a rather sharp branch, Greg poked Nick in between the ribs.

"Hey!" Rubbing the now sort spot, Nick said, "But you have to admit it was good. Didn't you guys even notice the curtain?"

"Wasn't important. Until she pulled it down. "

Polishing off her hot dog, Lis stood up. "Who wants s'mores?" She reached for the box of graham crackers and marshmallows. Searching a bit for the chocolate bars, she found them behind the bench.

Knowing that Greg and Sara had a sweet tooth, Nick watched amusedly as their sullenness disappeared along with the white fluff.

"I found the beer!" Lis held up a 6-pack of Budweiser.

------

"Damn it! I burnt another marshmallow! "

"You've got no skill, Sanders," Sara scoffed as her friend watched his marshmallow swell and pop in the fire. She took a sip out her third can of beer.

Spotting some chocolate and marshmallow gooeyness on her cheek, Greg leaned forward.

Nearly jumping out of her seat, Sara felt soft lips attack the side of her face and a tongue lick the skin tenderly. Making sure that the smear was gone, the wetness ran from the cheek down to the jawbone. From instinct, a pleasurable shiver coursed through her body from the warm, wet contact. She began to lean in towards the kiss as it began to move toward her mouth.

Wait, was she enjoying this?

When the realization struck her, Sara became flustered and confused. Pushing against Greg in the chest, she shoved him a few inches away and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

The moment was gone as suddenly as it started.

Before Greg could apologize, Sara had bolted off into the thick of the woods.

"I'll go after her." Lis scrambled off in hot pursuit.

------

"Sara!"

Hearing Lis call her name, she kept on running through the woods until it became hard to breath. Spotting a large tree covered in moss, Sara took the opportunity to dash behind it.

Unfortunately, she was within eyesight of a keen-eyed blonde.

"Sara!" Yanking the brunette by the arm, Lis got Sara to face her. "Why'd you run off?"

"I can't face him, Lis."

"And why the hell not?"

"Because I can't. It's not right for us to kiss. What would everyone else say?"

"Fuck what they say. That's a load of bullshit and you know it, Sara. You like him, he likes you. Is it that hard?"

Sara let out a sigh. "I don't like him."

Lis raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "Oh? Seems like you were really getting into that kiss you guys had going there."

Without meaning to, her friend blushed, but held her ground. "He was trying to get some chocolate off my cheek, that's all."

"Oh yes, a kiss makes it all go away. Really, it does. Give him a chance, Sar."

"No."

Cheekily, Lis whispered, "Besides, you two look cute together. He'll be your little pet."

At that, Sara burst out laughing and crying at the same time. "Thanks, Lis, for that mental image." She could see it now, having Greg in a small cage running on an exercise wheel. Nibbling on carrots to boot.

The blonde grinned, knowing that Sara finally warmed up to the idea. Wrapping her arms around the other girl's shoulders, they headed back towards camp.

Upon reaching the campsite, however, the two realized something was horribly wrong.

"Where's Greg?"

Nick looked up from the position on the foliage-covered ground. "I'm hoping he jumped in the lake." Sara shot him a 'I-can't-believe-you-just-said-that' look. "He's seriously on fire, and not in the good way that men should be." That comment earned him a foot jab from Lis. "Alright, alright. He got mad, gave me a nice sucker punch, and steamed off. Almost literally."

The two girls helped him to his feet. "Any idea where he went?" His girlfriend inquired as she helped brush off the dirt off of his shirt.

"No idea at all."

Seizing three flashlights, Sara tossed one to him. "So let's start looking."

Lis didn't miss the deep worry and concern in her eyes.

For one or two hours the group searched as far and as thoroughly as they could without getting lost, before they had to admit defeat.

"We've looked all over. Twice. And it's nearly midnight. Let's call it for now, okay? We won't be any good tomorrow if we collapse from lack of sleep," Nick reasoned with Sara as they marched back to their tents.

"But he's out there! He might not even know the way back!" She insisted.

Grabbing Sara's free hand, Lis gave it a comforting squeeze. "He probably wants to cool down, Sar. Relax. He'll come back."

Under her breath, she muttered, "He better."

------

She was right; Greg did come back, long after Sara and Lis had fallen asleep. Nick wasn't quite in dreamland yet, but there was no way he was going to let his friends continue to play the game of cat and mouse.

Greg's shadow splayed across the canvas, signaling to Nick that he had arrived and was planning to sneak into his and Sara's tent. After what seemed like ages, the soft glow of the gas lantern dimmed.

The moment that Greg's figure was seen lying down and breathing evenly, Nick sprang into action. Being careful not to wake anyone on the way, he snuck into Greg's and Sara's tent with a pair of handcuffs.

"This oughta do it."

Snapping it shut and effectively chaining the two together, he left the tent and slept, awaiting for the morning yet to come.

------

Sara yawned, feeling a strangely warm presence snuggled up right next to her. Blinking slowly to clear the drowsiness, she saw that she had somehow gotten Greg's arm wrapped around her protectively and her leg wrapped around his.

Oh, this couldn't get any more worse.

Attempting to get up, she felt a tug on her left hand as she tried to sit up. Looking down, Sara muffled a scream.

This was all Nick's fault, she was sure of it.

All the movement started to shake Greg awake. Upon opening his eyes, he felt the fuzz of the furry handcuffs against his wrist, and blinked in shock. "What's this?"

"It's Nick's idea of a joke, that's what."

"Y'all gotta talk out your problems, you hear?" Nick's voice rang out from the other tent. "I'll let you guys out of those cuffs when you let it all out."

Sara sighed and tried to cross her arms, only to find that she couldn't. "Get me out of this thing, Nick, or you'll regret it!"

"Nu-uh. You talk, I unlock. You don't talk, you're stuck. Take your pick."

At this, Sara nearly bowled Greg over to get to her bag.

"Uh…what are you doing?"

"Finding a bobby pin. There's gotta be some way to get out of this!"

Lis poked her head through the tent flaps. "Sorry, thought of everything!" She made a tsking sound as she held up Sara's bag of bobby pins and safety pins. "You're not getting out of this one."

Greg sighed. "Let's just talk already."

"Easy for you to say, I'm not liking being chained to you." Getting up, she dragged Greg outside to have breakfast.

An uncomfortable silence drifted on top of the camp as they ate. "Much easier to talk, you know." Lis gave a pointed look to Sara as she munched on her bacon.

"I don't care," The brunette retorted stubbornly. "It's Greg's fault."

In one swift motion, Greg wrenched his arm and dragged Sara back to their tent. "We're talking now, Sidle. I don't care if you don't care, but I want this damn thing off as soon as possible."

The fury in his eyes struck a chord in her. "It really is your fault, Greg." She returned hotly.

"You're the one who stormed off in the first place!"

"I'm not the one who's being a baby about it!"

"I'm not the one who's acting like a cold-hearted bitch!" Instantly, he regretted it as the tears welled up. Turning around so he wouldn't see her face, Sara tried to dry off her tears.

Trying to give her a soothing hug, he muttered, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

"You did. But you're right. I'm sorry about shoving you last night."

"I'm sorry you had to shove me like that."

Sara winced; his voice had a touch of bitterness to it that she knew was because of her. "I…"

"I what, Sara? Obviously you must've had plenty of thought on it."

Ignoring his sarcasm, she went on. "I'm just sorry about shoving you. Not about almost kissing you."

Time seemed to stop. He wasn't sure if he heard correctly, and the anger faded from his eyes. "What?"

"I'm not sorry about almost kissing you."

"Really?"

She twisted around and gave him a small peck on the cheek. "Maybe…we can start over?"

"I'd like that. How does now sound?"

"We don't have any chocolate left, Greg." Sara's eyes twinkled happily.

He reached under his pillow and pulled out a bag of slightly squashed marshmallow. "We have these."

------

Outside the tent, Nick and Lis were silently cheering as the other two were "making-up".

"So are you going to unlock them?"

"Nah. Seems like they'll want the handcuffs more than we do." Lis giggled as Nick gave her a kiss.


End file.
